Criando Sentimientos
by Mary Deveraux
Summary: Mientras observa el final de la batalla entre su padre y su hermano, Reggie no puede evitar que su mente se envuelva en un fino manto de recuerdos.


**Criando Sentimientos.**

Mientras Magmar, el último Pokemon de mi hermano cae al suelo, vencido por el imparable poder de Regirock, mi mente se remonta a tiempos lejanos. Allá, en las solitarias noches de Ciudad Veilstone un jovencito de cabello violeta lloraba desconsolado. Sentado en el suelo, junto a los meteoritos, su fiel Turtwig lo acompañaba.

La garganta se me oprimió al ver aquella escena. Detrás de un sauce me oculté, observando al indefenso niño que ahora se encontraba bajo mi tutela. Por azares del destino ahora quedábamos huérfanos, o más bien, por el egoísmo y la cobardía de mi padre.

Todavía no puedo olvidar la rabia que sentí cuando un día después del funeral de mi madre, declaraste, infeliz cerebro de la frontera, que te marchabas de casa. Tus sueños eran, según pronunciaste, olvidar el pasado y convertirte en un maestro de batallas. Lo peor de todo es que abandonabas a mi frágil hermano, de sólo ocho años de edad.

Pero, dado que mi cabeza lo pedía a gritos, y desde siempre tuve como prioridad proteger a Paul, di un paso adelante para retarte a una batalla. Sin duda, en esos momentos, con grandes Pokemon a mi lado, y las colecciones de medallas Kanto, Jotho y Hoenn así como seis de los siete símbolos de la frontera en mi poder no iba a ser nada fácil ganarme. Según mi inexperto pensar, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: ganaría el símbolo del valor y te retendría en casa el resto de tu vida, esclavizándote hasta la muerte.

Pero ¿Qué hiciste? Frente a los ojos de mi propio hermano, derribaste con la endemoniada fuerza de tus Regis a mis Pokemon; destruiste años de esfuerzo, de trabajo, y de paso, nuestras vidas. Es por eso que sólo puedo sentir repugnancia hacia ti y todo lo que te rodea.

En ese instante perdí el rumbo. Apenas te fuiste, mi vida y la de Paul se transformó. Durante incontables días, mi pequeño hermano agotó sus saladas lágrimas, mientras yo, cometía el peor de los pecados: abandonar a un Pokemon.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Drapion era el símbolo de la derrota, la humillación. El emblema del veneno con el que mi corazón se infectó desde que te fuiste. No podía seguir viendo a tal criatura, así que simplemente, un día antes de volver a tomar la vida entre mis manos, lo liberé. Pero presiento que en mala hora, Paul lo presenció.

No puedo quejarme, mi vida ya no es tan amarga como antes. En Veilstone tengo una casa propia, lejos de la que tú construiste para tus hijos y tu esposa. Cuido a algunos Pokemon y me encargo de su cuidado y crecimiento, con el amor que no pude darle a mi Drapion anteriormente. Y algunos días, cuando el sol está totalmente brillante y camino por la ciudad con Maylene, consigo olvidar el sufrimiento y fingir que nunca sucedió; que jamás tuve un padre.

¡Pero como hacerlo el resto del tiempo! ¿Cómo olvidar que gracias a ti he perdido la confianza al entrenar, que he renunciado a mi sueño y ahora soy un triste intento de criador Pokemon? Estaba destinado a la grandeza, lo sabes bien. Y sin embargo, cambiaste a tus hijos por un triángulo de piedra que puede dar una vuelta al mundo en cinco minutos.

Paul ha cambiado mucho, ahora mismo puedes verlo. ¿Escalofriante, verdad? Observar la crueldad anidada en el corazón del hijo que abandonaste de pequeño. Mi hermano recogió experiencia del despiadado mundo fuera de Sinnoh y la mejoró para su beneficio. E irónicamente, uno de sus maestros fui yo.

Así que cuídate, Brandon. Porque talvez escapaste de mi rabia hace años, pero no huirás a la furia de Paul. Puedes vencerlo, humillarlo y pisotearlo pero no importará. Porque ahora es como tú: una cáscara vacía, sin sentimientos. Admítelo, podrás vencer varias veces a los otros cerebros de la frontera, y destruir ciudades enteras si ese es tu deseo, en compañía de tus Regis. Pero no puedes librarte de la venganza, y mucho menos, proviniendo esta de lo que, en algún tiempo, fue un corazón herido.


End file.
